yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Story/3
|-| 3-1 = Welcome to the country of toys "Crossing over the moonlight stretching far behind us, we walked on to the next country." Emil "Hey, sis.... Is it my fault?" MC "I want to save Emil quickly" Avi "Yeah" Medi "MC! I'll come along! We'll get on a ship!" Luke ".... As long as you don't sink" Navi "There's going to be some time before the next Moon Road will appear" "While we're at it, maybe we should go scope out the conditions of the next country" Luke "I wonder what kind of person that country's prince is....?"" Medi "I guess we'll find out when we meet him?" The gentle moonlight lit our way....-. MC "This is....?" Navi "This is the country of toys, Fairbelk" There were houses built out of colorful building block-like blocks Surrounding those houses were flowers of various colors made out of felt cloth. Balloons floated without pause out from the chimneys. And walking around the village were...-. MC "Stuffed animals!?" The town was full of fluffy stuffed animals. Avi "......" Navi "How mysterious..... That stuffed animals can walk" Medi and Luke "....." Navi "... What?" Avi ".....Anyway. Is this how this country is supposed to be? No people?" Navi "It shouldn't be" "A long time ago, there was a doll maker who lived in this country who the children loved" "Those who sympathized with the dreams of that doll maker gathered together and founded this country" Medi "It sounds like a fairytale. What a great story!" Navi "So that's why this country is famous for making toys, but...." "I've never heard of walking stuffed animals here" Luke "When you're the one saying it...." Navi "Huh" MC "Is someone there~!" But my call just echoed emptily in the town. Avi "What's going on...?" At that moment, Navi's ears perked up. Navi "The Dream Eaters are upon us!" MC "Where?!" Navi "They're here! Right in front of us!" Following Navi's gaze, the Dream Eaters came up to attack us...-. Medi "MC, did you see!? My splendid gallantry" Luke "I'm sure she had no time to spare for watching you" Even with all the noise we were making...-. There wasn't a single resemblance of person to be found around us. MC "How come there's only stuffed animals walking around here?" Avi "Let's go look for someone and ask them." MC "Sounds good." When we got to roam around the village for a while, we happened upon a man. Avi "Hey, are you a human?" Medi "Too direct.." Villager "You can't tell from looking?" MC "How come this country is full of stuffed animals?" Villager "... You'll know if you go visit the sorcerer." Avi "Sorcerer?" Villager "Yeah. They're in that cavern. They're protecting Prince Hinata's ring." MC "Ring? Then, has the prince of this country also fallen to the Dream Eaters..?" Navi "Let's head toward that cavern, then!" Leaving the villager, we were about to head to the cavern, but.. Villager "Ahh!" Suddenly, we heard a scream ring out behind us. When we turned to look, the Dream Eater we thought we defeated earlier was hunting the villagers MC "Look out!!" Avi "Damn, again?!" MC "Are you alright!?" Villager "... I guess we really will get hunted by the Dream Eaters as long as we live" MC "Huh?" A shiver ran through the villager's body, and then they ran away. Avi "H, hey!" Medi "There's nothing to run away from..." Luke "Is that person okay..." Navi "In any case, we better go awaken the prince!" (Being hunted by the Dream Eaters as long as we live... What could it mean?") We hurried toward the cavern where Prince Hinata was..- Section 1 End |-| 3-2 = The sorcerer's ring The entrance to the cave was enveloped in pitch-black darkness. Avi "Are you alright?" MC "Y, yeah" Medi "If you get scared, just lean on me" MC "Thanks. But I'll be ok!" Medi "Really? That's unfortunate." (I'm actually kind of scared, though...) Navi "Well, let's go" As soon as we were going to set off...- Navi "...So they're here too" Dream Eaters appeared from the darkness of the cave..- Medi "It's dark, slimy, and there are Dream Eaters. There is really nothing good about caves" Luke "Medi, be quiet" Avi "... Shall we move on" When we had entered the cavve, a light radiated out from within the cave. MC "Could that be..." The thing giving off the light was a ring. The ring was placed on a soft looking carpet, and around it was drawn magical looking markings. MC "This is Prince Hinata's?" Avi "Yeah, probably" Luke "They've been taking good care of it" When I tried to take a hold of the ring...-. MC "....!" A strong light repelled me. ?? "You may not touch that!" A shrill voice rang out in the cave. (..... Who!?) When we turned to look at where the voice was coming from... A scrawny man donning an orchid-colored robe stood there. (Is this person the sorcerer?) He looked like he could be young, but also like he could be old, overall giving off a mysterious impression. His long light brown sideburns were sleekly stuck to his head. ?? "Please step away from the ring!" Medi "You don't have to make such a scary face" ?? "I am the sorcerer Pasca! Who are you people? Name yourselves!" Avi "I am Prince Avi of Alstoria" Medi "I am the 3rd Prince Medi of Fresian of the country of the arts! I live for the arts, and the arts live for me..-" Luke "I'm Luke. Prince of Muse of the country of Music" Navi "I am the butler Navi. And this is Princess MC of Träumere" Pasca ".... Why are people of such high standing gathered here?" Pasca's eyes filled with doubt. Navi "We heard that the prince of this country has fallen asleep" At those words, Pasca hung his head. Pasca "Yes... It's true. At the last moment, Prince Hinata!!" "Why was I left living! How could I have let this happen to him! How could I!!!!" Pasca beat down on the ground with his slender arms as if to split it open. Medi "I'm kind of freaked out" Luke "So there are even things that freak you out" Avi "T.....Through MC's power, we are able to wake him up" Pasca "!!!" Medi "She is the princess of Träumere after all. She can even wake people from comas" Avi "Why are you acting all important" Pasca's eyes filled witih tears, and he kneeled in front of me and lifted up an imploring expression. Pasca "I'll do anything, please just save Prince Hinata!" "Ever since Prince Hinata was born, I have been serving him by his side. Even then..." "Prince Hinata was lovely and considerate and loved by everyone" "I wanted to protect him no matter what, but...." Saying this, he wiped away his tears. Pasca was agonizing over the fact that he couldn't protect Prince Hinata. "I'll give it a shot" I clasped my hands in front of my chest. And then...-. Hinata "Hnn... Huh... I....." Pasca "Prince Hinata....!" Hinata "I remember now... I was attacked by the Dream Eaters!" "Gosh! This all happened because Pasca didn't protect me right!" From the moment he woke up, Prince Hinata scolded Pasca without giving him a chance to explain. Pasca "I apologize deeply! It is all my fault....!!" Without caring if his beautiful robe got dirtied, he kneeled before Prince Hinata. "Next time protect me properly, or else!" (Even though he's that angry.....) Medi "I'm not compatible with this little midget" Avi "Did he say this kid was full of consideration?" Hinata "And you guys are?" Hinata's gaze fell upon us. Avi "MC woke you up" Hinata "Sis did?" MC "Yup" Hinata "Thank you for waking me up!" "Call me Hinata" Hinata gave me a big smile. (What a cute smiling face) Navi "...!" MC "Navi? What's wrong?" Navi "Dream Eaters are approaching!" Medi "Ugh, again?" Luke "Isn't it because we woke a prince?" Hinata "I don't want to be put back to sleep when I was just awakened!" Avi "Then you help too! You're a prince, so you can fight, too right?" Hinata "Man! Coming to get me right when I woke up!" Medi "I guess even a shrimp like you can be acknowledged as a prince" Hinata "What's wrong with you! I'll turn you into a toy!" (...Into a toy?) Avi "Hey, it's no time for complaining! They're coming again!" After defeating the Dream Eaters...... Avi took a breather, sheathing his sword. Avi "... Well then. Let's see if we can get them to tell us something" Navi "Prince Avi, you must be concerned about the state of the town" Navi spoke out to Avi in a small voice. Avi "Yea. No matter how you think about it, that's not normal" Hinata seemed as if he didn't notice the conversation going on between the two. Hinata "I want to give sis a bi-g thank you! Come to my castle, pretty please!? Hey, Pasca. She can, right!?" Pasca "Th-the castle....?" Pasca lifted up his hesitant voice as he arranged the ribbons on Hinata's Western-style clothing that had gone askew during the fight. Hinata "Yup! Any problem with that?" Pasca's shoulders slumped for a whilem but...-. Pasca ".... If Prince Hinata says so" Hinata "Then it's decided!" MC "I guess we will be imposing on you for a short while, then" Hinata "Well, since it's sis, we warmly welcome you!" Hinata clung tightly to my arm. Everyone ".......!!" Hinata "Fufun" Medi "Da-... That's inexcusable!" Luke "Medi, please grow up" Medi clutched his paintbrush as if trying to hold back something. Then, we came out of the cave. Without knowing the shocking truth waiting for us at Hinata's castle...-. Section 2 End |-| 3-3 = At the town of toys While leaving the cavern to go to the castle, we crossed through the town. (I'm so glad we rescued Hinata safely) Villager 1 "Could that be... Prince Hinata!?" Villager 2 "Prince Hinata! You're safe!" One by one, people started to come see Hinata. (So there are actually a lot of people in this village) For some reason though, one could say the villagers' eyes had an element of confusion. At that moment..- From a small distance away, we heard a shriek. Luke "Dream Eaters again!?" Navi "What a huge number!" Avi "Let's hurry!" Hinata "...." MC "Hinata?" Hinata "...It's nothing! Let's go!" We hurried in the direction of the scream..- Avi "Are they still around... Stay alert!" Medi "MC, you can hide behind my back" MC "Um, I'm ok!" Luke "Medi! They're aiming for your back!!" Medi "Wh-what!" When we had safely defeated the Dream Eaters, we were surrounded by villagers. "To think such an adorable miss could win out against Dream Eaters" "Thank you! The country can be at peace again with you all here!" "So with this, we don't have to be hiding in secret anymore!" The villagers all were praising us. MC "Huh!? Umm..-" Hinata "....." Hinata stared at us with an upset expression. Next to him was Pasca, who got into a panic after seeing HInata's face. MC "Hinata?" Hinata "It would have been alright even if you didn't defeat them." MC "Huh?" But Hinata's face soon turned to a smile. Hinata "But the ring sis has is amazing!" MC "Y, yeah" As I was talking with Hinata, Avi got free from the villager's reception and came over. Avi "Hinata, can I ask you one thing?" Hinata "Whaat?" Avi "Earlier in the other town, there were only toys, and no people at all." Hinata "Something wrong with that?" Medi "Wrong... I mean, isn't that unnatural!" Hinata "That town especially had lots of Dream Eater incidents" Luke "What do you mean by that...?" Hinata "What do I mean..-" Pasca "P-prince Hinata! Let's go back to the castle already" Pasca attempted to cover up what Hinata was about to say with his insistence. Pasca "Prince Hinata, since you just woke up, we must not tire your body" At those words, Hinata smiled widely. Hinata "That's right! MC, let's hurry and go to the castle!" On Pasca's urging, Hinata began to walk quickly to the castle. Medi "In any case, we'll be partaking of someone's hospitality in a castle once again" Luke "It's rare for you to be so up front" Medi "Rude. I'm always honest" Avi "There's no helping it. Let's just head towards the castle." We started off towards Fairbelk castle..- Section 3 End |-| 3-4 = The shadow cast over the smile Hinata "Everyone-! I'm back-!" When we had been led by Hinata to the castle, Colorful blocks and cutesy balloons were scattered here and there, adorning the place. The thing approaching with a crashing sound was...-. ?? "...." (it's wearing a tailcoat, but it couldn't be... a butler...!?) The butler approaching us from within the castle was a tin doll. Medi "The waiter is a toy!?" Avi ".... Not just the waiter" Looking back towards Avi's voice, what stood there bowing politely was... "...." There was an adorable Maid toy. Navi "There are no humans in this castle~!" Luke "It's harder to find humans in this country..." Pasca "...." Everyone was shocked speechless... Hinata "Everyone, what's wrong?" Hinata looked at us with a blank face. MC "Hey, Hinata. Are there no people in this castle?" Hinata "Everyone was originally a person" MC "Huh..." Hinata "The butler and maid here and everyone, I asked Pasca to turn into toys" "Right, Pasca?" Pasca "Y-yes.... as Prince Hinata commanded!" Pasca's gaze froze. Luke "....He straight up said it" Medi "This isn't really a chill story" Avi "Why did you do that?" Hinata "Huh? Why...-" As Hinata was about to say something...- Navi "Everyone! Dream Eaters!!" Dream Eaters appeared in front of our eyes. Avi "There are various things I want to ask you, but first we'll deal with these guys!" MC "Yeah!" Navi "Again! There are still more Dream Eaters left!" The Dream Eaters, not casting a single glance toward the human toys, came up toward us. Hinata "...." (This is....) Avi "Let's do this!" The Dream Eaters let out a groan and disappeared from before our eyes...-. (Thank goodness) Avi "There are a lot of Dream Eaters in this country" Hinata "... That's why" Avi "What do you mean that's why!?" As if censuring him, Avi pressed Hinata. Hinata "None of your business!" Avi "What did you say!?" Hinata turned on his heel and shut his mouth tightly. Pasca "P-prince Hinata...." Pasca nervously panicked. Luke "Let's all calm down. We all must be very tired" Luke chimed in in an attempt to intervene and rescue the situation Luke "Shall we just rest for now' Avi "....." Hinata "....." ... ...... That evening...-. ?? "....Are you ok?" My brother's smile appeared out of the light. (Brother!) ?? "How is this new country? Are you tired?" (Yeah, I'm fine. I have to try my best, for Emil's sake) ?? ".... That's right" (I wonder if Emil is alright?) ?? "...." (Brother?) "Don't overdo it" (Yes, thank you) My brother's eyebrows knitted, and he smiled conflictedly as he was enveloped by light...-. When I awoke to the morning light streaming in through the window, I felt something touching my arm. "!!?" Hinata "Unghh..." By my side was a peacefully sleeping Hinata. (That scared me.... When did he get in here) Hinata "ZZZ....." I peered into Hinata's soundly sleeping face. (What a cute sleeping face) (Why did this child turn everyone into toys....?) At that time, a knock came on the door. Medi "My little baby! Are you awake?" MC "Uh, yes! Just a second" I frantically changed and opened the door to see everyone gathered there. Everyone's gazes were then concentrated on Hinata, on the bed. Everyone "!!!" Navi "Princess MC... What is the meaning of this situation" Avi "That guy! I was wondering where he was....!" Luke "MC, could you possibly have... That... together?" MC "N-no! He just kind of appeared!" Medi ".... How dare he! This boy has no limits!" Avi "Hey, wake up!" Avi snatched the down blanket from Hinata. Hinata "N ~ Huh...? It's cold" Avi "Until when were you planning to sleep in!" Hinata "Jeez~ Don't get all mad.... I hate it when people yell" Hinata puffed up his cheeks and pouted deeply. With everyone watching, Hinata gave a yawn...-. Hinata ".... I'm hungry" In that situation, I noticed everyone got even more pissed off. (Uh... What should I do) MC "Ah, I'm pretty hungry too!" Hinata "Yea sis, let's go!" Hinata gave a big smile, and hopped off the bed. (Thank goodness. His mood seems better) ... ...... After eating breakfast with everyone...-. Avi "I'm going to swing my sword in the garden for a bit" Medi "Sword training already?" Luke "Avi is serious as usual" Avi "You guys should come too" Luke "I refuse.... I guess I can't say that" Medi "I am a person of culture!" Avi and the others started out towards the courtyard. Hinata "Sword training?" Avi "Yup, do you wanna do it too?" Hinata "No way, I'm not doing that. I'll get all tired" Avi "As a prince, aren't you supposed to protect your country? You'd do well to train those flimsy arms a bit more" Hinata "I can protect my country without using that smelly, sweaty power" Hinata retorted with all the confidence in the world. If he says something like that, Avi and the others will probably freak out...-. "...." When Avi and them had started sword training, Hinata was staring from the window. Hinata "I wonder how come they're trying so hard...." MC "It's probably because they want to protect their countries" Hinata "Protect.... Like to defeat Dream Eaters?" MC "Yeah, that" Hinata "With just you guys? That's totally impossible" "We don't even know why they're appearing, you know!?" "We dont have any weapons against them, right?" MC "W-Well...-" At Hinata's words, anxiety welled up within me Emil "Hey, sis.... Is it my fault?" "If I have dreams.... the Dream Eaters come?" MC ".... There's a child I want to save" "If I go to Träumere, I might be able to save him" "We might even be able to solve the mystery of the Dream Eaters" Hinata "......" MC "......" (But... he's right) (Believing whatever my brother says in my dreams.... Getting everyone involved) (.... If nothing comes out of going to Träumere) (I would have put everyone in danger for no reason) As anxiety rose in my chest, I balled my hands into fists...-. Hinata "But I don't think just standing up for something is a way of fighting-..." MC "Hinata?" When I began to figure out the meaning behing what Hinata was saying....-. Navi "Princess MC!" Warping the gentle morning air, a pitch black darkness was projected in front of our eyes...-. Navi "Dream Eaters! And there are a good amount of them!" MC "....!" Avi "MC!" Pasca "P-prince Hinata!!" Avi and the others, noticing something abnormal, had dashed over. After defeating the last one, we breathed a sigh of relief. Avi "See, this is what happens" MC "Huh?" Hinata's muttered words were mingled with a sigh...-. MC "Hinata?" Hinata "Sis, are you hurt anywhere?" MC "Uh, no.... I'm fine" Hinata "Really? I'm glad" Hinata gave me a big smile. (Was that... just my imagination?) Hinata "Hey hey sis! Let's go out on the town!" Hinata grabbed my hand tightly, and looked up at me through his eyelashes. Medi "I am definitely coming along. I'm really fascinated by this town" Hinata "Awwww, I wanted to go just with sis!" Pasca "It's dangerous to go with only two people!" Hinata "Pasca, don't come with us!" Pasca "We cannot have even a 1 out of 10,000 chance something might happen to you. I'm coming!" Medi "Applying the notion of a child's place, a date with just the two of you is unacceptable" Luke "Avi, what are you gonna do?" Avi "Well, it is dangerous with only two people...." We noted Hinata's words but did not listen, In the end, we all ended up going to the village together. Section 4 end |-| 3-5 = Hinata's thoughts In the next second, the Dream Eaters had appeared and surrounded us. MC "When did they get there!?" Avi "In any case, let's clean 'em all up!" Medi "Geez, they're so stubborn!" Avi "Don't let down your guard!" After somehow defeating all the Dream Eaters..... Hinata "Do you get it now? If you're alive, you'll get attacked" MC "......" (Dream Eaters will only attack living humans....? Well, it does seem to be true) (Will people be happy this way?) As soon as I thought that....-. Avi "Look out!" Suddenly, a girl with a knife attempted to attack Hinata. Hinata ".....!" Avi took the knife from the girl and restrained her. Girl "....h!" Medi "It's very unladylike for a lady to be wielding a knife" Avi "Who are you?" Pasca "You are....-" Pasca's face paled. Hinata "Aren't you Brea's wife?" Brea's wife "....." MC "Hinata, do you know this person?" Hinata "Yes, Brea was the leader of the forces against the Dream Eaters, and is pretty well-known in town" Brea's wife "........" Navi "But why are you attacking Prince Hinata?" Brea's wife's eyes filled with tears, and she glared at Hinata. Brea's wife "..... Return him!" Hinata "....Huh?" Brea's wife "My husband was working on a way to rid this country of Dream Eaters.... And he went to consult with Prince Hinata" "However, the husband that returned to me was... in the form of a doll......" Hinata "Well, that's because if he's a toy then he won't get attacked by Dream Eaters!?" "Brea was saying he didn't want to be attacked by Dream Eaters.. so.....-" Brea's wife "Since my husband is a doll, I can't even talk with him...." Brea's wife's body trembled as she dripped tears. Brea's wife "..... Everyone else is so afraid of the sorcerer, they won't say it" Hinata "Huh...." Everyone's gazes gathered on Pasca. Hinata "Pasca? What is the meaning of this!?" Pasca "I-I...." Brea's wife "Everyone who wanted to talk with Prince Hinata, he turned into toys...." Hinata ".....!!" Brea's wife "But I don't care what happens to me! If my husband is gone, there's no reason for me to live!" "Turn my husband back! ..... I beg of you!" Hinata ".....I...." Hinata's face paled, and his lip trembled slightly. (Hinata....) Brea's wife collapsed to the ground in tears. Luke "..... Are you alright!?" Medi "Ahh....! I can't look at a lady crying" Hinata ".......'cus" Hinata whispered something in a small voice. MC "Hinata?" Hinata "It's not my fault!" Hinata yelled that, and then ran off. MC "Hinata!" Avi "Ah! Hey...-" Before I knew it, I was running after Hinata...-. ... ...... MC "Hinata... Hinata, wait!" While chasing after Hinata, a doll suddenly appeared in front of him. Hinata ".... Pasca" Pasca "... Prince Hinata, don't make such a sad face" Hinata "Pasca!" "Did.. Did I do something bad?" "I have to protect everyone, but the Dream Eaters kept coming out without limit....." "If they become toys, the Dream Eaters won't attack them. Isn't that right, Pasca?" "Right....?" Pasca "....Prince Hinata" It seemed like Pasca could do nothing but nod at Hinata's words. Hinata "I just wanted to protect everyone from the Dream Eaters...." After saying that, Hinata collapsed to the floor in tears. (Hinata was trying his best to protect everyone) MC "Hinata....." I went to dash up to Hinata.... Pasca "Don't get near!" Pasca wrapped his arm around Hinata and send a pointed glare at me. MC ".....!" Pasca "I won't let anyone make Hinata more sad... Even if it's the princess of Träumere!" MC "Pasca... Um!" Pasca muttered a spell under his breath and pointed his index finger at me. A light emitted from that finger...-. MC "....!" Hinata "!! Sis!" The light from Pasca's index finger enveloped me...-. (What is happening!?) Hinata "Sis turned into a doll....!" (Me, a doll....?) Section 5 end |-| 3-6 = True justice I had been turned into a doll by Pasca. Navi "Princess! Where are you~!" Avi and the others came over looking for signs of Hinata and Pasca. Avi "Hinata, where's MC" Hinata "Ah......" Medi "I thought Honey was going after you" Navi "C-c-could this be......!" Navi's eyes were drawn to me, in doll form. (Navi! It's me!) As a doll, I couldn't move very well, but I attempted to call him silently. Luke "It does kind of look like MC......" Avi gathered me up with an expression of horror. Avi "What is the meaning of this!?" Hinata "I...." Avi shook him threateningly, but Pasca took a step forward in an attempt to protect Hinata. Luke "This is MC, then?" Hinata "......Yes" Avi "How dare you!!" (Avi.......) I could somewhat move my hand, but my consciousness was getting farther away from me. Pasca "P.... Prince Hinata wasn't in the wrong! It's all of your fault, who don't understand anything" Pasca's voice was trembling. Pasca "In order to protect the citizens from the Dream Eaters, Prince Hinata made them into toys" "Prince Hinata was only doing his duty as a prince, and so it is absurd to blame him!" Avi "......" I felt Avi grip me with greater strength. Avi "Hinata, do you really believe you're protecting your citizens?" "Did you listen to what they had to say? Is arbitrarily turning them into toys really protecting them?" Hinata "......" Avi "They wanted to stand up to the Dream Eaters..... It is a prince's duty to respond to that courage!" Hinata "I....." Hinata came out from behind Pasca's back and touched me in Avi's hand with a trembling hand. Hinata "Sis....." A single tear fell from Hinata's eyes, staining me with water. (Hinata, don't cry) I moved my hand to stroke Hinata's cheek. Hinata "Sis's hand is so cold... It was so warm before..." One by one, Hinata's tears oozed out. Hinata "When you're a doll, we can't talk......" "This must be how Brea's wife felt....." Avi "Yeah, probs" Medi "I also miss Honey so much I can't stand it. It's like the world has lost all of its color....!" Luke ".... Me too. I want to hear MC's voice" Hinata "..... It's so lonely" (Hi....nata....) Slowly the world seemed to get farther away, and my consciousness fell into darkness...-. ... Hinata turned back towards Pasca. Prince Hinata ".....Pasca, please. Return sis and all the villagers back to their original bodies" Pasca ".....Prince Hinata" Hinata "Please.. I was wrong" At Hinata's words, Pasca's face fell. Pasca "..... Understood" Hinata "Thank you, Pasca!" Hinata gave him a big smile, and Pasca returned a painful one. Pasca "Then...." Pasca faced MC and chanted a spell. At that...-. ... Out of the pitch darkness, a light spilled forth. MC ".....!" (I'm back!) I had gone from being held in Avi's hand to being held in his arms as my former self. Avi ".....!" Avi released me from his arms, flustered. Luke "Thank goodness" Medi "Ah... Honey's smile is indeed lovely" Hinata "Sis....." Hinata gave me a bear hug. MC "Hinata...!" Hinata ".....Sis, you're warm. You're way better like this. I'm sorry" I stroked his head and he buried his face in my chest. Everyone "!!!" Medi "I really can't handle this!" Luke "I'm so jeal-... uh" Avi "Hey, that's enough! Let's hurry back to the villagers" Hinata "I know that without you telling me!" Hinata, returned to his normal way of talking, separated from me and walked over to Pasca. Hinata "Pasca! Let's go!" Pasca ".....Yes" Pasca answered Hinata in a mosquito-like voice. (Maybe Pasca has been conflicted this entire time) MC "Pasca, you..." Pasca "I'm the only one Hinata has" "I wanted to grant Hinata's wish of protecting the citizens with all my might" "However, the result was only to make Hinata sad" "I.. I was also wrong" Hinata "Pasca...." MC "I don't know what's right..." "The Dream Eaters may continue to attack them if they're returned back to their bodies" "I'm also.... apprehensive" "What if we go to Träumere and there's nothing there for us" "What should I do if all of this was for nothing, and just put everyone in danger" "I've been thinking about this, but" Thinking of Emil, I balled up my hands into fists. Luke "MC....." Avi "Idiot" Avi lightly tapped my head. Avi "It was our own will to come along with you" "Don't needlessly worry about that kinda stuff" Medi "That's right! We're the only ones who can protect you, after all!" Luke "I feel the same way. Whatever happens, I will not regret this" At everyone's words, my worries melted away. MC "Everyone... Thank you" Hinata "Sis...." "I also want to face everyone" "Figure out how we should go ahead with all the villagers" MC "Hinata...." Hinata "Pasca, let's go!" .... ..... Hinata and Pasca returned the villagers who had been toys back to humans. Villager 1 "Huh.... What have I been doing up until now?" Villager 2 "I feel like I've been dreaming a long dream or something" Then, we also went to Brea and released the magic on him...-. Brea "......Huh, I....." Brea's wife "Darling....!" Brea stared at Hinata with an expression that said he had no idea what had occurred. Hinata "Brea... I'm sorry" "I thought about it again. A way to stand up to the Dream Eaters" "....Will you work with me?" Brea "....." The hesitation reflected in Brea's eyes slowly narrowed. Brea "Yes! Of course, Prince Hinata!" Hinata "Brea! Thank you" As Hinata and Brea smiled at each other....-. Navi "!!" Medi "Every single time, they come out at the exact wrong timing!!" Hinata "I... won't lose!" Even after defeating the Dream Eaters..- Hinata and Pasca released the villagers from the magic together. … …… The village was overflowing with people...- Voices of people filled the air, and the town returned to its bustling liveliness. (So this is what Fairbelk used to be like) Navi "Everyone. It's about time for Moon Road to open." Avi "Oh yeah" Hinata "... I want to go, too" MC "Huh?" Hinata "Sis and everyone are going to Träumere, right?" Medi "Boy, don't take this expedition lightly." Luke "You may not be able to return?" Pasca "P-prince Hinata!" Hinata "I've been thinking.... I was just talking with Brea and all the other villagers" "I was wondering if there's a way to make the Dream Eaters go away. If we don't know the way, then we have nothing to fight them with" "But if I tag along with sis and everyone, maybe we'll figure something out!" Avi "What'll you do about this country?" Hinata "That..-" Brea "I think if they team up with Pasca, they can at least repulse them." Looking towards that voice, Brea gathered with the people of the village. Pasca "M-m-me!?" Being unexpectedly nominated, Pasca panicked noisily. Brea "Dream Eaters are weak to light. If we light up the whole town with light or something, as long as we have Pasca's magical light" Medi "Is that really ok?" Pasca "W-we indeed were able to repulse them with magical light when we were in the caverns...-" "But doing that for the entire village.... Furthermore, up until now I had all the villagers...-" Brea "Originally, Fairbelk was a country specialized in magic users" "Even among the people who were just returned to human form, there are magic users" "Sir Pasca. Up until now, we were indeed full of discord. However, now there is nothing to divide us" "Isn't this a time where it is necessary to have everyone's cooperation...-!" Pasca "B-but prince Hinata....!" Worry and loneliness filled Pasca's expression. (Pasca really treasures Hinata) Hinata "Since Pasca is a great sorcerer, we can leave everything to him!" Pasca "...." "... I understand. If that is your wish" Looking at Pasca bowing very deeply, Hinata smiled widely. Hinata "Thanks, Pasca" At that, Pasca turned his back and looked up at the sky. That gaze was so strong...- MC "Hinata, let's go together!" Hinata "Sis....." MC "Everyone's alright with that?" Medi "Well... If Honey says so, there's no helping it" Luke "Same here..." Avi "His eyes are serious. It should be fine" Hinata "...Thanks! Woohoo, I'll be able to be with Sis all the time now!" Hinata gave me a hug. Medi "Ah, you're doing it again! I can't let my guard down anymore! Get away from Honey" Hinata "Don't wanna~" Medi "Aren't you being a bother!" Hinata "Sis... am I a bother?" MC "N-no, not particularly" With that exchange of words, Avi grabbed the nape of Hinata's neck and separated him from me. Hinata "Tch, you all are such jelly bellies." Avi "Shut up" Navi "It's getting more and more lively, huh! Let's head off to the next country, then!" MC "True." Avi "..... Moon Road is being shown" At Avi's words, everyone looked up at the moon climbing into the sky. Navi "It's Koubai country!" Medi "How beautiful.. It has a nice ring to it" Adding Hinata to our comrades, we began to walk to the next country...-. Chapter 3 End